Talk:Daimon/@comment-24.143.72.171-20130509000921
So just a few things for people who don't quite get what they're missing yet, storywise.(Spoilers/Theories based on lore.) 1. There are an untold infinite number of worlds identical to the one Gransys exist in save for the history that occurs in each. It's safe to say they're not all known as Gransys (Due to number 3 on this list.) 2. The Arisen are anomalies in what would have otherwise been a dull and lifeless world. This is why the story seems so uninteresting; the characters dead. It's deliberate, leading you to the mindfuck.. 3. The Seneschal. As of yet their origins are unknown, but as time flows onward infinitely, so too does it go backwards; hence the unending ring. The cycle of Eternal Return. There may not be a definite origin, or we just don't know what it could be yet. (See number 6 on this list.) They create each new generation of lives in their worlds, but their creations are for the most part hollow; their fates predetermined by the Seneschal. -Who begins to lose interest/hope, and they become more hopelessly lifeless and bland as time goes on. 4. We can only assume then that the Arisen themselves are also created by the Seneschal, but something happens that is outside of the absolute control the Seneschal commands, giving their new creation the definitive spark of life and defiance that drives us. 5. The Rift and the Everfall. These are described by the pawns to be the great Nexus between the worlds bound to the unending ring. This is what makes Bitterblack exist to begin with, though it is astride the rift. Someone was playing with powers well beyond the control of the Seneschal, who has dominion over their world alone. They're imprisoned in the Rift. 6. "Slave to a broken order...Dare you look upon the truth? I have seen the scattering of countless myriad souls...They gather and flow to become as the river of time, expanding to fill the firmament. What a base and trifling creature is man...Yet at once is he the master of this empyreal flow, grand as all the heavens. I bid you, hone your spirit. Refine it. I shall await you...In the crucible of souls." Your pawns say it as clearly as you should see it; this is not in any way Ashe(As you've already freed him), or Grette his Steward Dragon. So what IS it then? 7. The conspiracy goes deeper still. Treat the Daimon second form fight as a possible secret teaser of Dragon's Dogma 2. This fight was clearly a Shadow Ganon moment, revealing there's something even scarier out there that can manipulate the Rift to such a degree that it slaps you through time and space with it. And that was with the flesh puppet that it made of the Daimon. This mysterious dragon makes note that it will wait for you to exercise it's power in full. Where is it waiting, then? I'll leave further speculation to you guys.